


Awakening

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Beginnings, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puzzle is finally complete and the feeling resonates with each thread of the continued story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: magic-in-flames  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
> Characters: Mutou Yugi, Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar, Pegasus J Crawford, Shadi, Yami Bakura, Malik Ishtar  
> Author’s Notes: This is a fic I first started working on when I got back into the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom and I'm glad to have finally finished it.

Yugi finally settled back in his seat, the slightly wet, remaining piece of the Millennium Puzzle clenched in his hand. His fingers trembled as he put it in place and pressed down.

Please, Puzzle. I wish for friends.

There was a soft click as the final piece popped into place and he excitedly held the completed Puzzle. 

“I finally did it!” 

~*~

Kaiba typed away at the computer, he was so close to tracking down the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then there was just the remaining one. Though, he suspected that it was right here in Domino City.

He wasn’t sure what it was about this card that made him feel like he had to possess all of them. It was obsessive of him and he knew that perfectly well but he wasn’t about to give up on this goal.

 _They’re mine and I will possess them all._ His hands stilled suddenly as he thought he heard his first name, just a whisper, a plea, a woman’s voice. 

He snorted in disgust. How could he even entertain such a stupid idea?

Kaiba went back to his work, a small smirk on his lips as information dropped into his inbox on the whereabouts of the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

~*~

Pegasus paused in his reading, setting the glass of wine he held down on the table. He’d felt odd for a moment but it seemed to have passed. Was that another vision? 

But he hadn’t seen anything, it had only felt like the beginning of all those times before when designs for Duel Monsters had come to him in a flash of inspiration, when he had seen such awful things that he didn’t understand why _he_ had had to bare witness to them. 

Those awful scenes, the scream of a village slaughtered for power, Pegasus had a feeling, a hope, that those memories were tied to the Millennium Eye and not any memories on his part of a past life long forgotten. 

Now was hardly the time to think about that. He still had parts of his plan to put into action; soon he would have that hologram technology and his love would be returned to him. 

“Ah, what fun~” he hummed, picking up his wine glass once more, swirling the liquid before taking a sip as he continued to read old issues of Funny Rabbit.

~*~

He wondered how long ago it was that the Millennium Items had begun to move. Time held little meaning for him really but it must have been years now since Shadi had given Pegasus the Eye. 

The Key around his neck glowed, he almost felt its warmth as the Scales wavered for a few moments before the whole thing passed. The resonance of the items faded.

He smiled a little; the balance was still correct with the items but there was one extra dot resonating that had not done in a long time. 

“They are all here.”

~*~

A young woman sat in a small room, hiding from the midday heat, as she ate a small lunch. The necklace around her neck suddenly warmed, comfort emanating from the point at the same time as she felt a little nervous. 

Just as one journey was beginning perhaps hers would soon be brought to an end and Malik… Well in that regard she wasn’t sure what the future held just yet, she wasn’t sure of her little brother’s ultimate fate. Ishizu just had to hope that in the end he could be stopped.

Her fingers strayed to the clear, plastic card holder, touching the remaining God card in her possession. “Welcome back, my Pharaoh.”

~*~

The Millennium Rod glowing brightly had taken him by surprise, he wasn’t sure he had ever seen it so bright and it certainly wasn’t reacting to anything he’d done.

Malik tried to pick it up but he dropped it in the next moment as searing heat forced him to, yet for all the heat he had felt it seemed to be doing nothing to the floor. There were no scorch marks as it continued to glow brightly. 

He eyed it suspiciously, wrapping his hand in his cloak before he attempted to pick it up again. The glowing grew brighter, blinding him to the real world for a moment as he saw images of a man that he knew was once the Pharaoh’s priest battling his Pharaoh.

“You’re powerless in the face of darkness, Pharaoh. This land will meet the fate of its destruction soon.” 

Malik recognised the monsters as the same from the Tablet of Lost Memories and he now recognised them as the cards Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Black Magician. But before he could get a good look at either of the men the scene was gone and he was back in his room.

His lips turned into a cruel smirk as he picked the Millennium Rod back up. “So this isn’t the first time that you’ve gone against the Nameless Pharaoh. It seems as though history is on my side.” 

~*~

He perched on the corner of the desk watching the Ring, his home, which simply gleamed in the moonlight. He’d been watching it for awhile now, since it had glowed brightly and pointed off in the distance, wanting desperately to be close to the other items. To the king of the items.

He knew full well what that movement of the Ring had meant and it filled him with excitement and glee.

 _It’s finally finished._ His face broke into a manic grin. _Soon, I can properly start collecting them!_

He hoped that the Landlord could hear him soon, it would make it so much easier to take the items. He just had to keep bringing his landlord friends. That was what he wanted. _Then I’ll take the Vessel’s soul and then the Puzzle will be mine._

Unease settled on him for a brief moment, like he’d forgotten something or someone but he arrogantly brushed it aside. After killing that fool Shadi, this would be easy.

~*~

The Puzzle glowed brightly, the Eye projecting itself onto Yugi’s forehead. It would be a long time before he remembered that moment, before he remembered a lot of those first few months with the Puzzle.

But for now he was asleep and the spirit that thought itself Yugi too called Ushio to the school and continued a story that now spanned over 3000 years.


End file.
